The present application relates to semiconductors, and more specifically, to techniques for forming semiconductor structures. Various semiconductors and other electronic structures use trenches and/or vias to form connections between components thereof. The formation of such interconnects however, is increasingly difficult as semiconductor and other electronic structures are made smaller.